A variety of optical members, such as a touch panel, display panel, lens and glass, easily become dirty with fingerprints, etc., and the visibility is deteriorated due to attached dirt. Therefore, there have been demands for providing properties of suppressing dirt attachment (antifouling properties) to make fingerprint dirt, etc. less noticeable and improving easiness of wiping off attached dirt (wiping properties). In recent years, as to optical members used for touch panels, etc., there are demands for further providing easy-sliding quality on surfaces (sliding properties) to enhance operability, as well.
As a method of responding to those demands, for example, providing antifouling properties, wiping properties and sliding properties by laminating a film on a surface of an optical member has been known (patent documents 1 and 2).
The patent document 1 describes a hard coat film, wherein a hard coat layer obtained by drying and curing an application liquid containing urethane acrylate, a photo-radical polymerization initiator, fluorine-based additive and solvent is laminated on a substrate surface.
The patent document 2 describes a laminated body, wherein a hard coat layer obtained by drying and curing an application liquid containing an isocyanuric acid triacrylate of an ethylene oxide and an s-caprolactone adduct, a photopolymerization initiator and propylene glycol monomethyl ether is laminated on a substrate surface.